1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to external incontinency devices, and more particularly to incontinency devices of the clamp type.
2. Description of Related Art
The location of the urethra near the surface on the bottom of the penis makes the use of an external clamp an effective means of preventing incontinence. Several United States Patents disclose clamps for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,754, Koessler, entitled: "Device for Controlling Incontinence", discloses a U-shaped part with a cooperating cross bar which serve as a clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,096, Outwin, entitled: "Male Incontinence Clamp", discloses opposed pads which perform clamping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,611, Baumrucker, entitled: "Incontinence Device", discloses opposed clamping surfaces with one having two spaced pressure applying devices and the other one having a single, central pressure applying device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,353, de Leur et al., entitled: "Accessory for Counteracting the Consequences of Vesical Incontinence with Males", discloses a rigid, arcuate clamping member for extending across the top of the penis, with a cooperating cross bar which can be rotated between clamping and nonclamping positions.